1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paving brick assembly, more particularly to a paving brick assembly having main bricks and a connecting brick wedging into two adjacent ones of the main bricks in a horizontal direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional paving brick 10 has a generally square shape and is formed with a square central hole 12 for loading soil therein. The brick 10 has a pair of diagonally disposed corner protrusions 13, and a pair of diagonally disposed corner grooves 14 such that one brick 10 can engage another brick 10 through engagement between one of the corner protrusions 13 of said one brick 10 and a corresponding one of the corner grooves 14 of said another brick 10. Although the conventional paving brick 10 facilitates construction of a paving brick assembly, the entire paving brick assembly tends to become uneven after a period of use and is vulnerable to theft or removal by sabotage.
As shown in FIG. 2, another conventional paving brick 20 has a generally hexagonal shape, and has three first lateral sides 21 and three second lateral sides 22 that are alternately disposed with the first lateral sides 21. Each of the first lateral sides 21 is formed with a vertical protrusion 211, and each of the second lateral sides 22 is formed with a vertical groove 221 and a stop wall 222 confining a bottom of the vertical groove 221. In assembly, the stop wall 222 of one brick 20 abuts against the vertical protrusion 211 of another brick 20 when the latter is received in the vertical groove 221. However, the paving brick assembly constructed by the paving bricks 20 has the same drawback of being susceptible to theft or removal by sabotage.